The Heroes of Camp Half-Blood
by PercyJacksonDork1996
Summary: What happened after the war? With all the new Demigod faces? What was life for the camp when Percy was gone? These Demigods know, in the Story of The Heroes of Camp Half-Blood. Meet Rylie a fifteen year old girl with some odd problems. She is not the average Demigod. She is both Greek and Roman and doesn't even know it. What will happen? Read and Find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy. This is my first story I started to write up here. I've been writing for a while, but I have not posted anything up here yet. So I'm starting a new story just for this site. Of course I wanted to write a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. I just love Uncle Rick when he's not throwing my heart into Tartarus... So please tell me what you think. :) Enjoy :) I hope... o.O**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's PoV

My day couldn't get any better. I have the best boyfriend in the world, (even though sometimes his brain is full of kelp). It's a beautiful fall evening in Central Park. The crisp fall leave were bright yellows, reds, and oranges. Seaweed Brain laid out a nice picnic for us, it's good to know he is trying. I'm not the most easiest person in the world to please. Yes I'm difficult. Not hard to believe, I know.

Percy was laying on his back looking at the sky, smiling. I lay down next to him on our blanket and ask, "Why are you smiling?"  
"Because it's peaceful, can you remember a day before the war it was like this?" he says.  
He has a point, "I like peaceful. Gives me more time to be with you like this, not with you fighting monsters."  
"I like fighting monsters with you. I think one day you can be just as good as me. But you need a lot of work."  
I hit him and snuggled closer, "You wish Seaweed Brian." Then he kissed me. Even after being with him for a month and a half I still melt when he kisses me. It's better than any nectar I have ever tasted. I'm just glad the war is over and I have the rest of my life to live somewhat peacefully. **(Rick Had different ideas... There goes my heart...) **I place my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. Enjoying the moment.

Nico's PoV

Great, just great. I'm running for my life... again. The monsters haven't left me alone for weeks. I can always go to Camp Half-Blood, I'd be safe there. My cabin is finished, why am I not there? The answer is I have no idea. My soul is trying to tell me not to go there just yet, I need to bring something back with me. But I don't know what... Which is driving me crazy! I don't think I handle another day like this. I need a nap.

Finally. Safe. I fall onto the nearest tree. Breathing heavily. 'Water', I think. I need water. Nothing but grass and trees around. Just my luck. I rest my head and close my eyes. The next thing I knew I had a knife to my throat. Holding the knife was a girl who was so breathtakingly beautiful it was hard to breathe. Her eyes were the color of the moon and her hair was a long cascade of dark brown curls. With fire in her eyes. She is scared. "I'm not going to hurt you." I say.  
"How can I be sure of that?" she said as she moved the knife closer.  
"I'm just like you."  
"I am a freak! No one is like me!"  
"Shh. Calm down. Put your knife down. Then we can talk."  
"Then give me your sword, so you don't try to kill me too."  
I handed it to her. She relaxed a little with her weapon and my sword was in her reach not mine. She studied me for a moment, trying to figure out something. Then she said, "Can I trust you?" I heard all the pain and loneliness in her voice. I'd been there. All alone and couldn't trust anybody after my sister died. But now I've learned to forgive.  
"Don't worry, you can trust me."  
"What are you?"  
"I'm a half-blood. Half human, half Greek god."  
She looked at me like I'd just turned into cow or some other barn animal. Then she started to cry. Not just a few tears just a full out burst of a sob. I wait a moment. Then I stood up and sat next to her. Her head fell into my lap and she cried some more. I didn't know what to do. The dead don't cry they get over it, they can change the fact. But people are a different. They cry or get angry or whatever they do with their feelings. I just told her things will get better. And then she yelled at me, "I'm a freak! Just kill me now!" She didn't mean it. I could tell. She wanted to live a normal life. But her mother or father hooked up with one of my godly family members.

After about ten minutes later, she had herself somewhat together.  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
"Nico di Angelo." I say. "I'm Rylie James. Nice to meet you Nico di Angelo."

Annabeth's PoV

I awake to Percy shaking me. I push him and roll over, but he doesn't stop. "Percy," I say but I was cut off by the sight of Nico and some girl around his age. The girl smiled at Nico. She is witty and clever, I can tell. She is really skinny and has been on the run. She is like a ray of sunshine next to the shadow of the night, Nico. She held her hand out to me, "I'm Rylie James." I give her a sleepy smile and I take her hand, "I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Whoa I could feel the power running though her veins. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nod and give a look to Percy. He knows. Miss Rylie is one powerful half-blood.

In less than hour we had made it to Half-Blood Hill. Rylie wasn't looking to good. I kept asking if she needed Percy to carry her, but she just say, "No, I'm fine. Thanks Annabeth." But I wasn't buying it. She was freaking Nico out, he kept feeling her soul almost dieing. You could tell by watching his face. "Rylie, are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Percy asked as we started to climb the hill. "No thanks Percy. I can do it." she said. "Rylie just let him carry you. Your wasting away." said Nico. "No I'm," said said as she passed out. Nico ran to her side, she is still alive but barely holding on. Percy picked up the broken form of Rylie and rushed to the big house. Campers were just watching and then I yelled get someone from the Apollo cabin. People were rushing and whispering to each other. Percy laid Rylie in a lounge chair on the porch. Nico was at her side. What is going on with him? I've never seen him this way. He always keeps to himself. Then Rylie's eyes flashed opened and said, "Nico, don't leave me." Then she was gone again. Nico whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." Percy put his arms around me and just held me for a while as we watched the Apollo kids try to heal a broken girl. With young Nico by her side.

Rylie's PoV

'Wake up, wake up!' I thought. I couldn't I am trapped. I wanted to scream, but couldn't find my voice. That thing that attacked me a couple of weeks go is catching up with me. Why didn't I just let Percy carry me? I might be up and moving around by now, instead of being stuck in darkness. I wish I could stop blanking out like this. Since I was little I've had this problem and as well as others. My mother blamed my father for all my problems. I was a freak in her eyes. When something attacked the house or her perfect children it was all my fault. She beat me all the time and kicked me into the streets when I was ten. I'd been alone since I met Luke. He told care of me for less than a year. Something wasn't right with him. He wanted me to join his army, to raise the Titian Lord Kronos. I told him I wouldn't and he tried to kill me. Luckily I got away from him. Then crazy person after crazy person have been after me ever since. Until I met Nico. Even though his first impression of me was a crazy girl with a knife. Over the week we spent together traveling to New York , he knows my life story and I know his. I think I can trust Nico, he's not bitter like the last half-blood (Luke) I met. Nico seems just as sad and lonely as I feel.

Nico's PoV

Rylie has been out for a week now. Chiron says the only thing keeping her alive is her willpower and the power following though her veins. Percy and Annabeth come and check on me and her every couple hours. I'm her only friend, I need to be here when she wakes up. I owe her that. She wouldn't be alone again. Not with Percy, Annabeth, and me here for her. "Rylie, you'll like it here at Camp Half-Blood. I'll show you around if you ever get up. Rylie I know you can hear me. Come back." I'd say. But nothing. I should take a nap, but I don't want to leave her. Annabeth lead me back to my cabin and told me to get some rest. To my surprise I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I jumped at the sound of someone knocking at my cabin. It was Percy. He said, "Come on Ghost King, Rylie is looking for you." I jumped up and changed my clothes. I'm not even sure they matched, but I didn't care. She was looking for me. I walk with Percy to the big house. I can't believe that a few years ago I hated this guy's guts. But now I don't think I'd be alive today without him. "Percy? Do you know who her father is yet?" I asked. He just shock his head. Why haven't the gods claimed her yet? I know she's been out but they even claim the ones who are passed out. What's taking them so long? I can tell it was bothering Percy because his gift from the gods was no Demigods go unclaimed. Unclaimed Demigods is never a good thing. The gods learned that lesson.

Rylie looked healthy sitting next to Annabeth. She didn't see me yet. She was talking to Annabeth, Annabeth's face was unreadable. I think Rylie is telling about her year with Luke. Luke and Annabeth have a messed up pasted. Now Annabeth is better but there is some moments were we think she is gone mad. Luke was like brother to her. Anyways Percy and I headed up the steps to the girls. Percy hugs Annabeth and I smile at Rylie. She smiles back and gestures I sit next to her. So I did. She was dressed in a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans. She looked pretty. "Annabeth? You know why she is still unclaimed?" Annabeth looked at the strawberry fileds for a moment and says, "I think Rylie knows." Rylie makes a small smile, "It just came to me while I was out," We all listen closely, "It's make everything come together after all these years," Chiron come up in horse form and said, "Go ahead and tell them dear." Rylie smiled and looked at him, "My father is the God of the Sea, Poseidon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Peoples! It's me again. With chapter two. That I stayed up most the night to finish it. When you have seven people and one computer in your house it's hard to do anything. I already wrote up chapter three but I still have to type it, I might have that up tomorrow. So happy reading. 3 :) **

Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

When Rylie said her dad was Poseidon, my jaw dropped. My father wasn't kidding last summer. I have a half-sister. To most campers a new sibling is like,"Oh gods not another one." But for me it's new. I only had one half sibling Tyson, now I have Tyson and Rylie. I didn't say much after that, but I knew I need to get to the cabin before she does to clean up a bit. Last time I checked it was a wreak. Then Annabeth was like, "Rylie how do you know he is your father?" Before Rylie could opened her mouth, a glowing green trident appeared above her head just like the one that was over my head over hundred years ago. Or at least that's what it felt like. I went over to her and hugged her it felt weird. "Welsome to the family Rylie." After I let go she made a face and jumped up to squzee me and said, "I always wanted a family." She is strong for her small size. "Rylie? Do you mind walking around with Annabeth and Nico? I got a few things to take care of." She nodded and took Nico by the hand. Nico blushed and Annabeth kissed me goodbye. After they were gone I ran to cabin three. Oh gods it's worse than I thought. I wish Tyson was here he can clean a lot faster than I could. Great. Well here I go.

Nico's PoV

I couldn't think with Rylie holding holding my hand. She has that effect on me. Annabeth could tell. Thou out the tour Annabeth would stop and smile at us. She thinks it cute. Rylie was back to herself bubbly and happy, well I think that's normal. She like to look on the bright side of everything. She doesn't even hate her mother, I would if my mother was like that. My mother is a touchy subject, I didn't know her very well. She died before World War II.

We were at cabin three within two hours. Annabeth opened the door to a clean cabin (surprisingly, Percy is not the cleanest person in the world) and a sleeping Percy on the top bunk. Annabeth shock her head. Percy had ran back here to clean things up. Rylie ran her fingers along the foot bored of the single bed on the other side of cabin. "This is mine. I haven't had a bed or a home since I stayed with Luke. It's been a long time. I'm glad to know who my father is. And I have Percy for a brother. You two for friends. Thanks for taking me to camp. I would have died out there." Annabeth came over to her and put her arm around Rylie. "Rylie? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked. I took that as my cue to leave. It's time for feelings time. Which I'm not good with. I left the cabin and head to my lonely cabin.

Where three ghosts were wanting for me. Luke, Silena, and someone I didn't know an older lady pretty even in old age. "What do you guys want?" I asked. I couldn't look at Luke. How could he try to kill Rylie? She was so little then. The old lady came to me, she had Rylie's eyes, "I'm Jane Rylie's grandmother. I need to talk to you about her dear." Then Silena came to me, "I knew her. I saw her a couple times when I visited Luke. She not what you think. She is strong, very strong." Then Luke was trying to to something but I cut him off, "What's wrong with Rylie? She seems like a broken half-blood. Who hides behind her smile. That's most of the Demigods here! Why are you here Luke you don't care about her! You tried to kill her!" There misty forms stayed were they were. Then Jane spoke up, "Luke was trying to scare her off. Dear you have to believe us. Rylie is different in ways you wouldn't understand. She has more than Greek in her blood. She gets it from me deary." Jane wasn't making sense. What more can be to Rylie than Greek? What else is there? "Then what?" I snapped. "Roman" They all said at once. Then Jane said, "I'm the daughter of Venus. And Rylie is one third Roman and half Greek. I'll tell you all you need to about the Romans. As long as you don't tell anybody not even Rylie. It will cause a war between the Greek and Roman Demigods. Promise me?" All I could think to say was, "I promise."

Annabeth's PoV

After Nico left Rylie started to cry a little. I know how she feels, I'd had a bad childhood. My family also thought I was a freak but they never beat me. Poor Rylie been alone for years and wreak on the inside. I used to feel that way until I met Luke and Thalia. Then I had a family. She also found Luke, but he tried to kill her because she didn't want any part in the war. I wished Luke say sorry to her and everyone he hurt, in the end of his life he wanted people to forgive him. Rylie stopped the tears and looked at me for a moment.  
"Annabeth?" she asked.  
"Yes Rylie." I say.  
"Can you promise me something?"  
"I'm not sure?"  
"Promise me everything will be okay?"  
I wanted to tell her that everything will be fine in the world, but I couldn't lie to her.  
"I wish I could, but I can promise things will get better with time."  
She gives me a small smile. I smile back. I think Rylie is gonna be okay.

After I gave my sleeping Percy a kiss on his forehead, I headed down to the beach. I had to braid my hair because the wind was crazy strong on the shore. My break from school is over, I'd be back at school in the morning. Don't get me wrong I like school. Missing Percy is the worst part of school. I miss those last few summer days were I had him all to myself. I'll see him again for two whole weeks in the winter. That seems like forever away. Even though I see him every other weekend. I just know I'll miss my Seaweed Brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Peoples got the Chapter three up as you can see. See I am going along with Rick's books.**

Chapter 3

Rylie's PoV

This Christmas I'm spending here at Camp Half-Blood. Since going to see my mother is out of the question. Percy offered for me to spend it with his family, but I didn't want to leave Nico alone on the twenty fifth. I still have a couple weeks to worry about my Christmas plans, but what else do I have to think about? With Percy taking FOREVER in the bathroom. Hurry up Percy I really have to pee.

I sit up in my bed wondering what my brother is doing in that bathroom. He has been in the bathroom for over an hour. I knock on the on the door, "Percy? Are you okay?" No answer. "Percy I'm coming in there. You can't say I didn't warn you." I open the door to find the sink running, his toothbrush on the counter, and the toothpaste uncapped. I turn off the water, cap the toothpaste, and put away his toothbrush. 'Where is he?' I wonder. There is no window, there is no way out. Or that's what I think anyways. I put on my boots and headed outside in my snowflake pajama bottom and an white tank top. I look around the cabin, no Percy. So I run to the lake. No Percy. I run along the pier, the water is to foggy to tell if he's under there. Only one way to find out. I jump into the freezing water, praying for it to warm up. It did. After I reached the bottom I called his name. Still nothing. I force the water to push me up to the surface and it did. Above water I call out again. No Percy. 'Nico.' I thought. He might know. Coming out the water dry is a great peck of being the daughter of Poseidon. I ran to Hades Cabin. Rushing through the door to find Nico sound asleep. "Nico, get up." I say. He's still dead to the world. I jump onto him, he tried to push me away but failed. Grabbing his shirt I pull him up until he was a few inches away from my face. We just looked into each others eyes just for a moment then we both pulled away. Was he going to kiss me? I can't worry about that just yet, I have an more important matter to deal with at the moment.  
"Rylie? What's going on?" Nico asks.  
"Nico, Percy is missing. I've checked every place I could think of. He's gone Nico. He's gone." I say.  
"Are you sure? Have you checked with Annabeth? Maybe they went off together."  
"But Nico he went to the bathroom and never came out. I went in to check on him and the water was left on. Percy would never do that. He's all about saving the water. Trust me I know. He gets on me all the time about it. It's not like him to leave without telling me."  
"Calm down Rylie. Lets go to the Athena cabin together. Watch Annabeth wouldn't be there. She'll be with Percy somewhere. Just let me put some shoes on. Then we'll go."

'See Percy is with Annabeth. You have been worrying over nothing.' I tried to tell myself, but my gut had different feelings. Nico put on his shoes and had two jackets in his hands. He handed the smaller one to me, "Rylie you really must be freaked out to run out in this weather without a jacket." he says. I push him, "Crazier than you think." I was thankful for the jacket, but I could accept the fact that he was fine. 'He's fine.' I tried to tell myself but inside I knew that was a lie.

The bitter cold was trying to laugh in our faces as we headed to the Athena Cabin. I quietly knock on the door, it's still very early. Taylor, Annabeth's youngest sister answered the door. "Hey Taylor. Can I talk to Annabeth for a moment?" I asked the five year old. She nodded and let us in. I smile at the little girl as my thanks. We found Annabeth pasted out, covered in her latest blueprints. My gut was right. Percy is gone. Oh my gods poor Annabeth. This will kill her. Or make her like a mad woman. Nico grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He gave me a look meaning, _We have to tell her before someone else does_. I hate it when he's right. I sit on the foot of her bed, "Annabeth? I need to talk to you." I say. She sat up looking confused, "Rylie what are you doing here so early? Where's Percy?" she asked.  
"That's what I need to talk to you about."  
"Rylie, what's going on?"  
"Percy's gone. I think he's been kidnapped. By a god or someone."  
"Rylie stop kidding! Percy is still back in his bed sleeping."  
"I'm afraid she's not kidding Annabeth." Nico said.  
"No! No!" She said as she jumped out of her bed and ran out the door. I know where she's going to the Poseidon Cabin. Annabeth is fast, really fast. By the time we caught up to her she was a mess. On her knees crying. I tried to get near her but she'd swig. So that was not a opinion. She had Percy's blanket in her hands. Nico and I left her alone to think things over. Nico let go of my hand and put his arm around me to pull me closer. He lead me to his cabin and whispered in my ear, "Rylie why don't you get some sleep? My bed is yours. I got somethings to take of. I'll see you later." Then he kissed my cheek. He was gone. I held my cheek for a moment and headed into his cabin, into his bed, and under his covers. With my brother on my mind. Oh Percy where are you?

Nico's PoV

Annabeth has been running around camp like a mad woman since eight o'clock this morning. First she woke up the whole camp, second she shock up every camper who every had a problem with Percy (even me), and we haven't been able to calm her down. Rylie has been trying all morning without any luck. Annabeth wouldn't give up until she had answers. Were was Rachel when you need her? If anyone knows in this camp knows it's her. Rylie sent a guy from the Hermes cabin go look for her. About an hour later he found her. Annabeth seemed to cool down as Rachel came to the scene. Rylie took Annabeth by the arm and they headed to Rachel's cave. I didn't go with them I have some research of my own to do.

Shadow travel is not my favorite thing in the world to do but I have no other choice. I need to see my sister on the other side. My Roman one, Hazel. Hazel is very much like me, we both born many years ago but she's the only one out of us who died. She came back from the dead not to long after I spoke with Jane. I wanted to bring her to Camp Half-Blood to meet Rylie but that'snot a good idea my camp is Greek not Roman. So I took Hazel to New Rome. I wouldn't know about it without Jane's help. A whole other race of Demigods, it's kind of amazing. But they should never met unless they want a war. The Greeks and Roman have NEVER gotten along. I took her there so she can live in peace with her fellow Romans. Coming here to New Rome to visit her from time to time. I tell her about Rylie but not about the fact I'm a Greek Demigod. She thinks I'm Roman just like her and all Demigod in her minds. The Romans know nothing of the Greek Demigods and I'd love to keep it that way.

I walked into New Rome as if I belonged there, but for all the Romans know I do. Walking passed the blond creep who murders teddy bears for the gods, the baby faced Frank, and Reyna. She didn't looked happy, matter of fact no one looked happy. What's going on? I swear it was just like this at Camp Half-Blood. I Running up to Frank to ask where Hazel is. He always seems to know. "At the stables." he said. I thanked him and ran in that direction. As I was running, I wasn't looking. Bumming Hazel to the ground. "Ow!" she protested. "I'm sorry," I say as I help her up. "Hazel what's going on? she frowned, "No one told you?" she asked. "Of course no one told me! I freak people out, remember." She looked at the ground, "Well Jason Grace has gone missing." Only one thing came to mind, 'Percy Jackson the strongest of Camp Half-Blood and Jason Grace the strongest of Camp Jupiter nothing good will come from this. Who is trying to cause WWIII?'

**See I'm heading into 'The Lost Hero' **


End file.
